Trailmix Core
| season= Indonesia | dayformed= Day 16 | founder= Kelly Shinn | members= Remained Loyal: Kelly Shinn (Day 16-39) Julie McGee (Day 21-38) Former: Morgan McLeod (Day 16-37) Sierra Thomas (Day 16-29) Kelly Czarnecki (Day 16-25) Reneged: Kimmi Kappenberg (Day 16-29) Affiliates: Penny Ramsey (Day 21-36) | enemies= Holly Hoffman Asian Sensation | lowestplacingmember=Kelly Czarnecki (11/21) | highestplacingmember=Kelly Shinn (Sole Survivor) }} The Trailmix Core is an alliance formed during Survivor: Indonesia. Despite infighting within the core, their loyalty to each other helped five of the original seven members coming into the merge reach the Final Five. History War Over Allegiances Immediately after joining the new Galu tribe, Holly quickly told the original members of her being on the outside and that she was willing to join them in ousting her original tribe members. Though perturbed by this at first, Purple Kelly initially agreed and convinced her allies and Penny to join she and Holly. Purple Kelly Takes A Stand After Galu lost the second Immunity Challenge post swap, camp dynamics became increasingly tense as Kelly Czarnecki tried getting Holly to vote with her original tribe. However, Holly hastily disagreed and tried putting the target on Kimmi for being the tribe's weakest link. Shocked by the revelation, Kimmi turned on Holly completely, forcing she and Kelly C to talk Purple Kelly into voting out Holly. After some discussion she finally agreed at Tribal Council, the new alliance of five voted out Holly, placing Penny at the bottom of the tribe. Merging in the Majority Too Much Power Asian Sensation Domination Big Moves Powerful Duo Having voted against Sierra at the last Tribal Council, Kimmi had officially defected from the Core and aligned with the outsiders. However though, the alliance still held a 4-3 advantage. Despite this, it appeared to have cracks as both Julie and Morgan noticed Purple Kelly and Penny's blossoming friendship. Believing Angie to be the bigger threat than Cindy, the Core targeted her. However, Julie considered flipping to the minority to take out Penny. At Tribal Council, Penny ended up voting for Kimmi for her betrayal, forcing a tie between herself and Angie. As a favor for originally agreeing to vote with the minority, Julie changed her to Penny, but deeming Angie a huge threat, Kimmi flipped on the minority again and blindsided Angie 3-2. Turning on Each Other Gallery vo_kellyc.jpg|Kelly blindsided. vo_sierra.jpg|Sierra blindsided. vo_penny.jpg|Penny blindsided. vo_morgan.jpg|Morgan eliminated. vo_julie.png|Julie voted out. IndonesiaFinalTribalCouncil.png|Kelly and Kimmi at the Final Tribal Council. References (s11cindy): CONF I was on the original season. I can't believe I'm back as an All-Star. It's time to prove to everyone that I can play to win and not be part of a pagonged tribe. (s19ashley): CONF I played Jamaica as a challenge compeitior who ended up being in the minority for the majority of the merge phase. This time, I'm going to fly under the radar for a bit and when it's time to make a move, I'll be there to do it. Category:Alliances Category:Survivor: Indonesia Category:Galu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe